Always grateful to have him
by ForeveristCloisJenry
Summary: Just a super short fluffy one shot to bring Jo and Henry together! Prompt fic :D


**Hello! So it's just a super short one shot(the name never been so accurate) XD. It's like a drabble but it's not. My friend Du ;) requested it to me as a prompt, so I've been inspired and I just quickly wrote it at the library between two classes lol instead of reading the book I should read for next week O:) (the thing we do for Jenry haha)**

 **It's also super cute(or at least I hope so) and written on Jo's POV and the summary is basically Henry's having nightmare and needs someone and well you'll read and see ;).**

 **I don't own Forever, obviously if I did, someone would have suck my ass right now and once again English isn't my native language so don't be too harsh on me he ;).**

 **Thank you for reading, I love having reviews =D**

* * *

I don't know what's gotten into Henry lately but he seemed a bit off during work, like he didn't sleep much.. He was always tired and I already caught him sleeping on his desk, which he never did.. He was way too serious for that.

I know the case about Abe's mother has been tough even for him.. Tho now I knew why it has been so painful to him, he told me his secret a few weeks back and I was still processing but I believed the whole story because it was Henry freaking Morgan and it made total sense and not like Abe wasn't there to confirm the story, there couldn't have both of them being crazy right?

Anyway, now I was protecting his secret and got the feeling it even bring us closer, we were spending more time together, more than in a professional way mind you

.

But even I tried to make him spill his guts, he was just repeating that it was nothing and he was fine, maybe it was just the load of work we had.. Couldn't blame him on that, I was mostly brain dead with all those paperwork and field's work.

Anyway, I told him he could trust me and he just smiled saying that he knew that, it was more than obvious now but still, he wasn't telling me what was bugging him, until that night..

...

It was freaking 4 am in the morning, I was in a deep sleep when my phone buzzed and by the time I realized it was coming from my nightstand, the buzzing has stopped only to repeat itself when I groaned and look at the caller, ready to shoot his ass, because whoever it was, he will be dead by morning.

And I was right, it was Henry. I gritted my teeth

\- Henry Morgan, you'll have a reason to come back on the river this time.

I picked up the phone and almost yelled but instead just yawned

\- Hello? Henry you better have a reason to call me that late or I swear in a few hours you'll get another skinny dipping.

I was worry when he didn't reply right on at my fake threat, he was usually all babbling all sorry he was and it was so cute that I couldn't be mad at him and the way he was always saying "sorry detective". A chill ran all along my spine just thinking about it.

\- Henry? Are you there?

\- Yes… Sorry Jo… Really.. I didn't mean to wake you up.. I know it's late..

There was something wrong, his voice was broken.. What the hell did he do?

I quickly sat on my bed, almost ready to leave

\- is everything all right? Did something happen? Is Abe fine?

He cocked a smile like she could see him

\- Abraham's alright Jo… It's just me, I'm not feeling really well.

I just rolled my eyes

\- Henry, don't take that "immortal" crap and "I want to die" thing again or I'll be the one to make you pay for that

\- no, it has nothing to do with my condition.. I..

I heard him sniffled.. Okay that wasn't right at all, Henry never sniffled, not with me at least.. he was in pain and it totally broke my heart. I slowly whispered

\- you know you can talk to me. Tell me what's going on.

I heard him took a deep breath as he went for the story

\- I'm just having those terrible nightmares lately and that's why I was falling asleep at work. Not very professional coming from me, I'm aware of that but they are scaring me and I don't want to worry Abe about them… I just didn't know who to talk and you offer an hear all the time and I know it's late but those nightmares happen every day at the same hour..

I cut him off

\- tell me about them, it's all right Henry, I'm here for you.

He then started talking, telling me that in those nightmares he was witnessing everyone he cares about dying even they were still alive in real life, they were dying in the worse possible ways and there's nothing he could do and when he told me that every day he was seeing me dying in his arms, and then Abe just right next to me, he couldn't stop thinking about that and confessed to me that he didn't wanna lose me, neither Abe even he knew it was inevitable but he told me that for me, it was too soon to disappeared and those nightmares were just giving him the freak and he didn't want them to be real and then I understood that he needed someone to listen to him, someone to be there for him.. In my opinion he had those nightmares because he was immortal and no one around him was except Adam, he was scared as hell to remain forver alone through the next centuries so he was thinking he would lose all of us that soon.

I took a deep breath myself and told him

\- Henry! It's all right, you can talk to me or I can talk to you until you feel the need to sleep. Don't be afraid, I'll aways protect you and trust me, I'm not going anywhere right now.

I could tell he was relaxing over the phone

\- thank you Jo.. Thank you for being my friend, I really needed that

\- I know you do. You're welcome. I'm here for you. Keep talking now!

And he did. We talked like two hours before he told me he was tired and will try to catch up some sleep before going back to work. I was satisfied because he spoke his mind with me and no one else, I've became his confident and I was still his partner, friend.. And I was hoping for more but for now, he just needed me as I was.

But those calls happened like every night, he kept having those nightmares and so I've put a specific loud ring tone for him so I was completely awake when at 4 am he was calling.

This thing keep going for months and months, while we kept growing closer at work and everyone seemed to notice something has changed between us.

As much as we were calling each other late at night every day, we were also hanging out a bit for me to keep his mind off those nightmares, was trying to get him into the modern's age or just having a drinks or two until one of us was too dizzy to think straight.

...

And now six months later since that first night, things have changed but not in a bad way, rather in a good way and for both of us.

It was still 4 am in the morning, I was still asleep but this time I wasn't expecting any calls, we had stopped.. Not because we weren't friends anymore, actually we were more than friends.

He told me I helped him because he didn't have any nightmares anymore, he was just having those beautiful dreams of he and I together and having a family so I've asked him if he wanted that to be true and as he said yes, we started to date.

And then now when it was this late at night, I slowly opened my eyes to look at him, he was behind my back and pulling me closer to him while his strong arms were all around my waist and his chin was resting on my naked shoulder.

I smiled. I loved him so so much an I knew he loved me too. He must have felt I was awake and slowly whispered in my ear

\- I was having another dream, one where a beautiful detective was snuggling into me and kept telling me love words..

I slowly punched him in the chest

\- you silly man.. Everything is real. I told you I'll always be here for you and I kept my promise.

\- I'm so glad to have you in my life, personal one and professional one. I love you Detective Martinez

\- and I love you too Dr Morgan.

I turned my face toward him so he could kiss my lips and maybe going further than a simple kiss.

We loved each other so deeply and our colleagues told me he has been lucky to have me as his confident but what they didn't know was that I was the one being always grateful to have him.


End file.
